Systems for providing audio recording and playback in association with individual photographic still prints are known in the art. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,439,598; 4,270,853; 4,270,854 and 4,905,029. In the '598 patent, a belt driven recording needle inscribes audio information in spiral grooves on the back layer of a multi-laminate slide film. This requires special film and film processing that would allow for removal of the recording film laminate and its attachment to the slide frame for playback by needle-based playback apparatus. In the '854 patent, sound is recorded on an instant print by placing the print, after it has been ejected, into an auxiliary slot in the camera and then proceeding to record the audio on a magnetic strip on the print border. With this system, audio can only be recorded after the picture has been captured and only on an instant print. Also, the only way disclosed for playback is with the camera. The '853 patent discloses a similar apparatus for an instant print camera for recording audio on a magnetic strip in the margin of the instant print paper within a film pack. The '029 patent discloses a microphone and tape recording mechanism to record sound in the camera which is then recorded onto a separate magnetic strip by means of separate recording/playback apparatus. The strip may then be adhesively applied to the photoprint or to the album page adjacent the print and the sound reproduced by means of a special playback apparatus with a reciprocating playback head which is placed against the strip. This arrangement requires a separate tape recording mechanism in the camera.
Additionally, there are three known commercially available systems for combining sound with still photographs. One is the "Talking Picture Frame" sold by Talking Pictures, Inc. which utilizes a special picture frame having a voice recording IC to record the sound in RAM chips in the frame. When the frame is lifted, a microswitch activates the IC to playback the recorded sound.
Another system is the "Mini Box Comm" sold by FotoFonics, Inc. which utilizes a separate record/playback box to record sound on an adhesively backed strip adhered to the photoprint. The print is inserted into the box for recording and playback and the print is in motion during both modes of operation.
The third system is the Mavica electronic camera sold by Sony Corporation which is an electronic camera as opposed to a photographic film camera. Images are acquired by electronic sensors for recording on 2.5" floppy disc memories for subsequent readout by electronic visual display means. Sound is recorded on the floppy disc for subsequent playback along with the recorded image.
A problem with the photographic film systems described above is that the magnetic strips, if kept integral with the prints, are limited to use with instant print cameras. In the case of the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,029, the sound is recorded on separate strips that may become lost or not easily associated with the prints when they are returned from the photofinisher. In the case of the picture frame the sound is recorded after the print is returned from the photofinisher thus losing the benefit of sound recorded at the time the picture is taken.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and compact sound recording system usable with negative or positive film that allows for sound recording at the time of picture taking and that does not become separated from the photographic image.
Another object of the invention is to record the sound with the picture in such a manner as to permanently retain the recorded sound with the film image such that a photofinisher can automatically impress the recorded sound on the photoprint produced by the photofinisher.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sound recording system for still pictures that is not limited to use with instant print cameras.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a still picture sound recording system that enables the camera user to edit the recorded sound before it is recorded on the image film and sent to the photofinisher.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a still picture recording system that allows the photofinisher to impress the recorded sound on the photoprint in a manner that enables the sound to be played back by compact playback apparatus while the print remains stationary and without the use of bulky reciprocating magnet read head apparatus.